One Minute and the Next
by Asuraum
Summary: A compilation of Torchwood stories. Mainly Janto. Rated for later chapters that might contain adult content and language.
1. Grown Up - Part 1 of 2

**Hello! I'm putting together a compilation of stories beginning with the 'one minute and the next' thing, as you'll see from this chapter and later to come. I'm going to assume now that all of them will end up being Janto! R&R please! I always reply!**

* * *

**Grown Up - Part 1 of 2**

It was one minute that Ianto had been chasing after a weevil, and the next, he'd been slammed into a cold cement wall. _Hard. _

He prepared himself to be torn to shredded by the sharp claws and teeth of the creature. Prepared himself for his intimate death. All through the bursting pain in his head. But instead, a weight fell against him as five gunshots echoed through the alley way. He could feel his legs stiffening but forced his knees not to buckle. He wasn't sure if the moan heard heard after came from him or the weevil.

"-anto! Ianto!" Jack's panicked voice came into tune in his ears and strong hands were gripping his shoulders.

"Fine, Jack..." He tried to speak normally, opening his eyes in order to see Jack's blurry face. By the extreme concern he managed to make out of Jack's face, he figured his words had been slurred. Jack hand reached up and dabbed at his hair, his fingers coming back slick with blood.

The dizziness lifted off of his enough that he could see properly and regain proper footing. In a stronger and more determined voice he said, "I'm fine, Jack. Just got a bit dizzy there."

"You're bleeding, Ianto." Jack countered, wiping his fingers off.

"Well, Owen can patch it up when we get back." Ianto managed to push back Jack, surprised at himself that he wasn't falling over. _I'm not weak._ He thought. _I can manage a wound by myself. I'm grown up for gods sake._

Jack frowned as he watched Ianto return to the SUV, then sighed, hoisting the dead weevil over his shoulders and following him. He tossed the weevil in the back before walking around and opened the door, only to find Ianto sitting there. "No way, Yan. You're not driving with a head injury."

Ianto pursed his lips, deciding not to argue with him and moved to the passenger seat, leaning on his hand.

"Better not fall asleep over there." Jack warned, climbing in and starting the SUV, speeding off into the street. He clicked on his comm. "Owen, Ianto's got a head injury. We're heading back now. Be there in five."

"Roger that, captain. Don't let him fall asleep. Is it still bleeding?" Owen replied.

Jack glanced at Ianto, who was staring at the passing scenery. "It doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore." He said.

"Good. That's good. Just make sure he doesn't sleep." Owen said approvingly.

"I know." Jack rolled his eyes then clicked off his comm. "You okay over there, Yan?"

Ianto glanced over. "Course I am. No need to be worried, sir. And no, I'm not feeling dizzy or nauseous. No concussion. Just like a bad headache." Ianto sighed, sitting straighter.

Jack nodded and relaxed a little as he drove, though he continued to glance at Ianto every moment to make sure he was still awake, which he always was. Once they returned, Ianto insisted he was fine once again, then made his way to the hub with Jack trailing behind him with the weevil.

"Tea boy! Get your scrawny little arse over here." Owen yelled from his station, already having things ready to treat the wound.

Ianto sighed and complied, jogging down the steps. Owen made him sit on the autopsy table as he inspected, cleaned and bandaged the wound. He questioned him and even checked his pupils, but the Welshman showed no outward signs of concussion. "Alright, you're good. I'm prescribing you pain meds. Take two every six hours. And you're going home to rest."

Ianto groaned. "I've still got work to do."

"Home. That's an order." Jack said from his place at the railing, making Owen and Ianto jump, unaware of his presence.

Ianto frowned, standing up from the cold metal table and taking the bottle of pain medication Owen gave him before heading up the stairs.

"I'll drive you home." Jack said, giving Ianto a quick smile and turned before he could protest. Ianto followed him quietly, nodding at the goodbyes from the girls before entering the car park once again with Jack. They took their previous positions; Jack as driver and Ianto as passenger.

"Feeling okay?" Jack questioned, leaning over to elbow Ianto's arm gently. "You had me scared earlier. That weevil was tossing you around like a rag doll." Even though Jack's face remained impassive, his eyes showed concern and the fear he'd felt from almost losing his lover to one simple weevil.

"I'm fine, sir. Don't worry." Ianto replied quietly, glancing at Jack.

"You can drop the sir, Yan." Jack sighed, leaning over and connecting their lips in a tender kiss, his fingers brushing the Welshman's jawline. "Let's get you home, yeah?"

Ianto let a small smile light his face for a moment and nodded, leaning back in his seat. Instead of watching the scenery this time, he focused on something- or someone more interesting - Jack.

By the time they reached Ianto's apartment, the sun had finished setting and darkness had settled on the city. Ianto opened his door, climbing out. Jack did the same.

"Jack, I can take it from here." He mumbled, heading towards the staircase. "You don't have to-"

Jack was already following behind. "Oh, c'mon. Let me at least walk you to your door." He complained jokingly, skipping to catch up with Ianto, whose keys were already in his hands.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Well, there really no need. But I assume you'll fight me tooth and nail if I try to get you to turn back now. You're not staying the night though." He knew Jack only insisted upon being with him as long as possible because he was worried. But Ianto's stubborn mind argued that he was old enough to take care of himself when he got injured. He glanced over, seeing Jack's pout, and sighed again. "I said no, Jack. I'll be fine."

"I know you will." Jack pursed his lips. He knew Ianto would be perfectly fine by himself, but he just liked the reassurance that Ianto was still here after his near death experience not even two hours ago. He liked the touch of skin and feel of warmth to as assurance his partner hadn't perished.

They soon arrived in front of the door and Ianto opened it, saying a quick goodbye, then slipped inside, practically closing the door in the immortals face. He shed his coat and was about to step into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Confused, he approached it and opened it. Jack was standing there looking rejected, a pout on his lips.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" His voice was childish, and Ianto couldn't help but smile, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Alright. Then you've got to leave. Not stand outside my door all night. I'm not playing Juliet."

"That would make me Romeo." Jack said with a fond smile before Ianto leant forward and pressed a small kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack chuckled, leaning on the doorway momentarily. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Ianto couldn't help but laugh, though stopped, surprised when the warm pair of lips were on his again and he was pulled against a firm chest. It didn't take long for him to melt into it, his hands snaking around Jack's neck in order to pull the older man closer.

It seemed like an eternity before Jack let go, leaving them both panting. Immediately, his lips searched for the Welshman's neck and Ianto moaned before pushing him away reluctantly.

"Jack, no. You can't stay." He whispered breathlessly. Jack's pathetic pout almost made him change his mind. "No. I'll see you in the morning." He assured him with a smile. "Go."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. And sleep in tomorrow. I don't want to see you in work until at least after nine. That's an order." He flashed his trademark grin. Ianto rolled his eyes once more as Jack turned his back.

As he strode away, Ianto could hear him yell, "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

"Shut up, Jack! You'll wake the neighbors!" Ianto warned, glad Jack couldn't see the large grin plastered to his face.


	2. Grown Up - Part 2 of 2

**Sorry for the wait! I know some of you have been waiting for the next chapter. I've been busy and I've been trying to write the next chapters for my other stories Ransom and Dog Days. Please R&R! **

* * *

**Grown Up - Part 2 of 2**

When Ianto woke, there was a pounding in his head much worse than it had been before, despite the painkillers he took before he climbed into bed. He groaned, but it only made it worse, having a feeling his brains would soon be splattered on his wall.

He shifted, finding that a bad idea as well, a overwhelming feeling of nausea drowning him until he leant over to edge of the bed, vomiting yesterday's lunch onto the floor. Once finished, it left a burning feeling in his throat and nose. He forced his eyes open, wincing at the little light filtering through the curtains, and looked over at the clock. 8:45 AM. He was supposed to be at work by nine. Or else Jack would worry and come over. But he didn't want that. The thought alone was beyond embarrassing.

He focused on sitting up first, then reaching for the painkillers, swallowing three of them with the glass of water that was still on the nightstand. He stumbled around, managing to pull on a suit and was soon out the door. He arrived at the tourist office by 9:15. By this time, the whole world was whirling around him. He just needed to sit. He took a breath, trying to steady himself, then opened the secret door that lead down to the hub. It was only as he stepped through it was when the world lurched along with his stomach, more bile rose in his throat, and the floor flew up to meet him. He heard himself let out a yelp and the motion of his head slamming against the floor jolted his head into new waves of overwhelming pain. It was then he slipped thankfully into darkness.

Jack had been glancing every so often at his watch, waiting for his lovers arrival impatiently. He had to admit, he'd been worried all night, wishing Ianto would have let him stay, even if that meant sleeping on the couch. Or the floor. Or anywhere. He had been focused on his paperwork when he heard a strangled yelp and his heart jumped. He practically flew out of his office, his weebly in hand, as he rushed up the stairs, accompanied by all except for Tosh, who stayed at her computers, turning on the CCTV to monitor the situation.

They found Ianto curled in a ball on the floor in the doorway of the tourist office. Making sure the area was clear, Jack rushed forward, kneeling beside Ianto, the worry growing in his chest. Owen had pushed Jack away immediately, his fingers searching steadily for a pulse. He was relieved when he found one, although it was a bit too fast for his liking.

"He's alive." The medic said when he noticed the panic spread across Jack's usually calm features. "There's vomit on the floor. Seems he might have a concussion after all." He sighed, frustrated he didn't see. "Jack, bring him to my station." He stood up, making his way back down to the hub. Gwen hesitated, but followed shortly after.

Jack carefully lifted Ianto into his arms like the Welshman might fall into a million pieces if he moved him too fast or too much. It took him several minute to walk down the stairs and into the hub. With the greatest care, he laid the unconscious Ianto down on the autopsy table. He disliked how Ianto's pale skin made him look like a corpse on the metal table.

Owen ushed Jack away before setting to work.

Jack watched from above for an hour until finally, Owen came up the stairs. "Right then. All the signs of concussion are there now. It's a bad one, but nothing rest and pain meds won't fix." He said, leaning against the railing. "He should stay here for a while, whether it be on the couch or in your bed. Someone needs to keep an eye on him. I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing that at all. Tomorrow, if I think he's fit enough, he can return to his apartment. Regular checkups by myself. You can drop in too, or any of the others. After a week, I'll determine if he's ready to return to work or not."

Jack smiled, relieved. "Sounds good." He looked back down at the still asleep Ianto. How would they cope without his magical coffee skills? And the hub would certainly fill up with pizza boxes and rubbish. But that was all okay, he thought. As long as Ianto was fine.


End file.
